


Marry Christmas

by Fearless_Leo



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_Leo/pseuds/Fearless_Leo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years after graduation and 4 and a half after they've started dating, Rin and Haru spend Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Christmas

It had been 5 years since they’d graduated high school, 4 and a half since Rin had asked Haru out. During those long years, Haru and Rin had only grown closer. Now it was Christmas time again, and the couple was waking up to the sound of each other groaning and mumbling at the early hour. “Mm… come on, Haru… it’s Christmas morning… time to wake up.”

A groan escaped the raven-haired man as he rolled over to face Rin, eyes still shut in sleep. He wasn’t used to waking up quite this early. He knew Rin was excited and that he’d want to open presents right away, but that meant putting off a bath and breakfast. What a bother.

“Haaaruuuu….” he groaned, gently shaking his boyfriend until he was awake. Haru’s eyes held annoyance in them, but he couldn’t stay mad at Rin, especially when he was making such a cute face.

“Okay, okay…” Haru said, rousing himself from slumber. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, stretching his arms over his head. 

Rin grinned from ear to ear as he moved from the bed, standing and slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Haru joined him a moment later to put on a t-shirt and some sweats of his own. Together, the pair headed down the stairs of Haru’s home and to the living room where the Christmas tree was sitting. Haru shambled over and turned it on, lighting the room and reflecting off the wrapping paper of the presents beneath it.

Eagerly, Rin took a seat on the floor near the tree, patting the ground next to him for Haru to take a seat as well. Haru did, and Rin instantly started sorting the presents. There weren’t too terribly many, but enough to make them both feel excited.

The process of opening presents was short, and soon they were down to their last ones. Rin eagerly ripped his open to reveal a beautiful scarf, hand-picked by Haru from Rin’s favorite store. It was soft and beautiful with a simple gray and black design on it. “Haru… I love it!” he said, wrapping it around his neck to feel it. Laughing, he took it off and leaned over to hug Haru. “Here, sit on the couch for your last present.”

Confused but obliging, Haru sat up on the couch and took the present offered to him. Opening it, Haru looked on the small journal that was revealed. “A journal?” he mused quietly, opening it. The front cover read “To Haruka Nanase, the love of my life,” and inside the first page was a picture of them as kids. 

A skim of each page revealed that Rin had written a memory or love note on each page, sometimes pasting in pictures to accompany them. He felt his heart swelling with love for his boyfriend, and he turned to the last page.

On it was a simple note that read “Haru, I know we’ve had our share of tough times and that I can be difficult. You’ve put up with my stubbornness and tears through the tears, and I want to make more memories with you.” Closing the journal, Haru checked the back cover before looking down at Rin. 

Opening his mouth to say something along the lines of ‘that was so cute,’ his jaw instead dropped slightly. Rin was kneeling before him, holding out a small black box. “Haruka Nanase… will you marry me?” he asked, tears in his eyes.

Haru took only a second to respond, an excited but quiet “yes” coming from the normally-stoic man. He moved to the floor, kneeling and pulling Rin into a hug. “Yes, yes, of course!” The redhead in his arms started to shed tears of joy, hugging him back.

“Haru… Haru, I’m so happy…” he murmured, pressing kisses to the side of his face. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Haru.” Rin slipped the ring onto Haru’s ring finger before kissing him. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
